Fireblast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A new alien comes to the mansion, and he's real hot stuff!


**guestsurprise, who owns Fireblast/Ultimate Heatblast did this one! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Rachel, Megan, and the Grant Mansion belong to Goldie

"He's coming!" Heatblast laughed.

"I know!" Vamps said in excitement.

"I can't believe he's coming to visit!" Shocks smiled widely.

"Who?" Rachel asked, now curious about the person they were talking about.

"My older brother is coming! Ultimate Heatblast, well Fireblast! He said he would come for a visit to Earth this week!"

"Really?" Rachel smiled widely.

"Yeah!"

"Is he going to move in like the others?!" Megan smiled, now jumping with excitement.

"I don't think he is. He didn't mention anything about moving in." Heatblast said gently.

"I've met him and he was very polite. It has been a long time!" Shiera smiled, now holding Heatblast's hand.

"Yeah!" He grinned. Suddenly, they all saw a red spaceship heading for them. "He's here!"

Within a few moments, the ship landed and Fireblast came out of the ship. Everyone gasped! He was made of blue fire and he was a bit taller than Heatblast.

"FIREBLAST!"

"HEATBLAST!"

Within seconds, the brothers tackled each other and gave each other noogies! Everyone laughed at the cute sight.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't stay for long Heatblast."

Heatblasts's face saddened, now knowing that Fireblast had a bad experience with both the Plumbers and humans in general. He didn't trust them anymore and would growl typically when one was close to him.

"Fireblast?" Vamps said, now coming closer. Fireblast turned and gave him a small smile; he had always respected Vamps and Shocks, but he disliked the other Plumbers. "Will you come inside so that you can meet Rachel and the others?"

"No friend. I only tolerate one human and that is Shiera. She is my brother's mate and I have grown to…appreciate her." Fireblast replied, trying not to sound frustrated. In reality, he had a hard time because he was experimented on by Azmuth and the Plumbers a long time ago. The process changed him into an Ultimate Heatblast.

Flash back…

Fireblast was sitting down speaking with Azmuth.

"Azmuth, are you sure this process is safe?"

"Absolutely. I have never made a miscalculation in these kinds of situations."

"I understand, but I don't want to change into an altered form. I'm fine in the form I'm in now."

"You will be fine. What could possibly go wrong?" Azmuth said. Fireblast nodded and let the others strap him down on the examining table. Within a few seconds, they injected him with a strong formula!

"GAH! This is painful!" Fireblast yelled.

"Just a few more minutes; I am only increasing your heat so that you have more firepower to fight against our enemies!" Azmuth said, now cranking up the level meter. But something did go wrong. Azmuth suddenly heard a terrible, ear-breaking scream and saw that Fireblast was now having a bad reaction to the serum! He began foaming at the mouth and tearing at his bonds.

"Turn it off!" Azmuth screamed. And with those words, the machine was shut down and the doors were opened. Azmuth and the others ran in to see that the serum and all records of the serum were destroyed and Fireblast was laying lifeless on the table.

"H-He's dead…" A scientist whispered.

"No he's just unconscious. But what have we done." Azmuth said in horror as he saw that Fireblast was now made of blue fire rather than red fire and he was taller and more muscular. But they had to keep their distance because Fireblast's fire was too hot.

"We must move him to another facility." Another scientist whispered.

"Of course. Let's move." Azmuth said sadly, now ushering them to move the unconscious alien."

A few hours later…

Fireblast was banging on his cell and screaming at the humans and Plumbers who kept him locked up.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME?!" He snarled.

"Fireblast, calm down. Your body changed as a result of the formula." Azmuth said gently.

"YOU! YOU ALL DID THIS TO ME! I told you I didn't want to change; now you've made me into a monster!" Fireblast howled.

"Fireblast calm down!" Heatblast said, running up to the door. "They told me what happened brother. It was an accident."

"Heatblast, don't listen to them! They did this on purpose!" Fireblast hissed, now banging harder on the door. "Mark my words Azmuth! When I'm free, I will get you all back for doing this to me!"

Flashback ended…

Fireblast growled, now waking from his flashback and saw Rachel and Ben coming closer. Ben had quickly debriefed Rachel about him because Ben learned about him from Azmuth. They stared at each other for a while and Rachel was the first to talk.

"Fireblast, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly.

"The pleasure is mine." Fireblast responded politely, now giving a small bow.

"Will you please come in and join us for coffee?" Rachel asked, now coming closer.

"No thank you. Please don't come any closer." He said, now trying to back away.

"Why not?" She asked, now concerned.

"I don't like body contact."

"Fireblast, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your space. I just like to hug members of my family." She grinned gently.

"You must have me mistaken with Heatblast. I have family on my planet, but they are my only family." Fireblast responded.

"Fireblast, even though we just met, I consider you part of my family too." Rachel said gently.

"And you know we always have room for one more." Ben smiled, now walking near them.

"Stay back Tennyson,; I know how close you are to Azmuth. But then why shouldn't you be? After all, you are a human." Fireblast growled.

"Now just take it easy…" Ben said, ushering with his hands for him to be calm.

"Mark my words. I will turn to cold before I allow anyone else of your species or Azmuth's to get close to me! You all have betrayed my trust once and I will not allow that to happen again." Fireblast whispered angrily, now turning to Heatblast. "Brother, I will be staying in an alien hotel across town. You can reach me there." He said softly, now walking away. Rachel and the others sighed.

"Well, he reacted better than I thought." Heatblast replied gently. "He used to try to fry people he didn't like on the spot!"

"But I wish he would give our family a chance." Rachel said gently.

"Just give him time; who knows? Maybe Fireblast will join us one day." Heatblast said, now placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and hugging her gently.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
